


The Chosen Ones. DC/Star wars/Marvel

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Also fuck these people who only want to see these characters fight, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Crossover, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Shenanigans, So are Mace Windu and Nick Fury, Team Up, Timeline Shenanigans, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Three heroes.Three universes.Three counterparts.When three universes collapse into one giant disaster, these three heroes are the only ones who can save their universes and billions of lives.But, their evil or possessed or both counterparts who are trying to capture them..are trying to prevent them from saving their worlds.The first two chapters I had written in Prompts and Ideas which I decided to work out further.Because I actually liked it.





	1. The beginning

Five minutes ago, Anakin was minding perfectly his own business..

Jedi force ghost business. 

To be precisely. 

Five minutes later he fell through a portal right on top of a woman he had never seen in his entire life... 

And he seemed to be somehow resurrected... 

She shoved him away with telekinesis and looked at him with annoyance and confusion. 

'Who the kriff are you?' he asked and his hand hovered above his lightsaber that was somehow back on his belt. 

'Where are we?' he said while looking around.

It looked like a mix between Corusant and one or two other planets. 

'Yeah, I don't know' the woman said confused. 

'I was five minutes ago minding my own business and then I fell through a portal...'

'Me too' Anakin said and noticed soldiers. 

They looked like clones, but they are flying! 

The woman was just as confused and shocked as he was.

'What the fuck' she hissed.

Then they heard someone behind them and were hit by something. 

'Oh dear, a mutant and a Jedi' the creature said and Anakin didn't think twice about igniting his lightsaber. 

The woman lifted her fists and her eyes started to glow. 

'We will not go down without a fight' she said hesitant and without a trembling voice.

Where is the Order when you need them? 

'I hear you, I am a physic and I am thinking the same thing about my team' the woman replied and then they felt the heat of fire behind them. 

And the womans eyes widened, when she turned around. 

'No' she whispered in shock.

'Yes, my dear' the woman who exactly looked like her replied. 

'We are back' 

'Cool off, lady' Someone said and a huge glowing bucket of water was emptied above the burning woman. 

'Same for you, Parallax!' the man snarled at the creature looking like him. 

'Ah, you finally think of showing up' the creature said with a smile. 

'I didn't think of anything, bedbug' the man replied and the Force exploded in anger. 

'I am stronger now' the creature hissed and got hit with a green and glowing vehicle. 

'Tell that to batman, he would believe you' the man replied. 

'Jeez, alternate universes suck' he added with a sigh. 

'Not again' the woman groaned and pinched her nosebridge. 

Then a blackhaired woman appeared out of the kriffing nowhere and then they were being teleported to somewhere else. 

* * *

'Hey Zee' the glowing man greeted her. 

'Care to tell us what the fuck is going on?' he asked the woman and she nodded. 

'Yeah, but it is not going to be pleasant' she said sadly. 

'The Trinity and some other superpowered beings are captured, just like some of the people called the Avengers, the X-men and the Jedi' she explained.

'They are maybe dead or....worse' 

'What's worse than death?' Anakin asked and he looked at the others.

'Possession or being raised as an brainless army' the three of them replied with sincerity ringing in the Force. 

Then running footsteps and some other people appeared in the hallways.

Jedi, mutants and many other creatures.  

'Welcome to the Rebellion' 

 


	2. United we stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who you better NOT piss off, is pissed off.  
> Yoda is cryptic.

They had disappeared for months and that gave Sidious with two creatures called Parallax and the Dark Phoenix and two other people to take over the whole place with an Sith artefact, magic and other stuff... 

Then they started to capture superheroes, with codenames like wonder woman, superman, captain marvel, shazam, captain America, batman, the titans, the champions, some Jedi and more teams.

Even some members of the legion of doom and the Injustice Society, evil doers.

This was a nightmare. 

A whole damn nightmare. 

A glance at his two companions who also fell through a portal thought the same way about this. 

'What are we gonna do?' he asked and glared at the Grandmaster of the Order across the table.

'Patience, we must have' Yoda replied and a silence fell. 

'Patience? Patience?! I just returned to a kriffing nightmare!'  Anakin screamed at the Jedi master. 

The room fell silent and looked at him. 

'He is right, I also freaked out like a lot when I fell nearly right on top of my possessed counterpart' the other man said bitterly. 

'This is goddamn nightmare' 

* * *

She wasn't comfortable with this, the emotions were running high and even the Jedi couldn't keep their calm. 

'We can't do this alone, we need the help of our friends, families and teammates' she said while glaring at the Jedi master. 

'We may have given you hope, but we cannot do this alone'

'Wise words you speak, Lady Grey' the Jedi master replied.

'Lots of wisdom and power, you have' 

She set a step back, surprised by the Jedi masters reply. 

Wait. 

Jedi master. 

They have the Force, they can do that. 

'The Force told me, so did your friends' Yoda said. 

'Great, can we get to the bloody point' the smoking, trenchcoated blond man in the corner of the room said with a thick British accent. 

'Hello to you, Constantine' someone replied. 

* * *

**An prison facility, far away**

* * *

Alarms were blaring and a soldier lifted his blaster, but was taken down by Ted. 

The man grinned and took down some other soldiers, while the other Ted joined him. 

The Clone troopers who choose to stay at the side of the Jedi, confiscated the keys and weapons of the soldiers.

The two archers had stopped their bickering and worked together, knocking out and shooting soldiers. 

It didn't go the same way Obi-Wan was used too, but it worked. 

It worked pretty well. 

When he got the cuffs off and ignited his lightsaber, the most prisoners were taken down again by Inquisitors. 

Then he discovered that they were hiding something from the prisoners. 

'Oh no, not again' a speedster said hesitant and he flung his helmet at the Inquisitors on superspeed. 

The second one caught them in a vortex and the other two blitzed the Inquisitors. 

First, they were winning. 

Second, they were taken down by the yellow buckets. 

Their commander yelled something and they saw the first Ted grin. 

Then glass shattering and everybody felt heat of a fire. 

'This is my friend, he is pissed now' Ted said with a barking laugh. 

The prison bathed in a very bright green light and green tendrils of light confiscated the yellow rings of the yellow buckets. 

The Force seemed to shake and scream danger with a capital "D" . 

' _ **I say this just once'**_ the furious, green glowing creature said with a firm and hard voice. 

_**'Run'** _

 


	3. What part off don't piss off the old man didn't you understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An reckless escapade from the prison facility and some people are getting alone, some of them do not.

'If you are interested in a better plan, I have one' the one called cyclops said. 

He has known the man for an solid hour and a half, when he decided that he didn't like the way he was talking to the others.

'I know you want to choke him, but we need all hands we can get' one of the X-men said. 

'I am not as uncivilized as the Sith' Obi-Wan replied. 

Then Cyclops was grabbed by his collar and smashed into a wall by the person they least expected from. 

Ok, his teammates did. 

The rest didn't. 

'Listen up kid' the one called Gl by his team mates said calm.

'I don't like the way you talk to my team mates, friends and family, but if I hear ....One word out of your mouth...I will make sure that we use you as bait for Dark Phoenix'

'You can't do that' Cyclops replied, shocked by the outburst of the most calm and powerful person they freed. 

'Yes yes, I can' Gl said hesitant and icey calm.

Then he dropped the mutant and turned to the others in the group. 

'What part off "don't piss off the old man" didn't you understand??' the man called Simon hissed at the mutant. 

'Damn, I like that old man' another mutant said. 

'We better go, before these monsters everyone is talking about appear' a Jedi Knight said.

* * *

This is confusing and concerning.... 

Anakin was walking around the secret base when he very awkwardly ran into Leia.

She looked at him in amazement and confusion, also a little bit fear what she released into the Force. 

'How?' she asked.

'How are you here and Vader there???' 

'Honestly, I just returned from the Death and I have no faintest clue what is going on' he replied. 

'Me neither' she said.

'I heard the physic and the lantern talking about alternate universes and versions of us' she added.

* * *

Han Solo was so done with the voodoo. 

Ok, what the kark are the right hands of the emperors doing here??

He thought he was done with Vader, but here he is again. 

'I don't trust you' he hissed at the Jedi who was leaning against a wall. 

'I am aware of that fact, Solo' the man replied and Han narrowed his eyes at the Force User. 

'Like I already told Leia, I have no faintest clue what is going on' the man said and crossed his arms. 

That reminded Han of Vader. 

'You have every right to not trust me, but blast my counterpart instead of me' the man finally said ice cold.

Han pulled his blaster and shot the man who lifted his hand. 

Then they were both smashed into a wall by green light constructs. 

'Are the two of you crazy??' the lantern snapped angrily at them. 

Han has never seen a person like the lanterns lose their cool,but when they do they are very scary.....

'You can if we have saved the worlds kill each other, not now!' the man hissed at them. 

'Also ones who escaped that facility are here, maybe some of your friends are with them' he added with a faked calm. 

Then he put them down and walked off.

* * *

 

His former padawan was first standing next to some other Jedi, then he was crushing his Jedi masters spine in a hug. 

'Come here, you dumbass' they heard some one say to someone who protested. 

'I already have had enough spine crushing hugs!' 

'I missed you' someone said with a chuckle. 

 

 

 


	4. Our final hope??

'How you can be our final hope, I don't understand!' master Windu yelled.

'A freaking former Sith,  a Physic and a.... ...I REALLY HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHAT THE KRIFF THE REST OF THESE PEOPLE ARE, BUT I DON'T LIKE IT!'

'If you shut the fuck up and stop this bullshit, I can explain it to you so good as can' was the calm reply. 

Someone is pissed and someone is very confused.

Also one vigilante from one of the two other universes looking around and mumbling something about "the Doctor" and something called "The Tardis".

Luke looked around in awe and confusion, but who wasn't?

The green ring bearers are the spacecops of their own universe, they are in some ways like the Jedi.. 

But they use the power of emotion, it was something like the Force.

According to his new friend, they all channel it in other ways. 

And there are thousands of ways to channel it.

Also a lot of people have died in something like Order 66 in their universe. 

The man besides him was the New Hope like Luke is in his universe. 

'We went from some kind of enemies to frienemies till the part that we discovered that he was possessed, man that was weird' his friend said.

'Also before you are saying something, we are not related through blood in any way' 

Ok. 

'Also, I am pretty sure that I did just saw your father walking past' he added. 

'??' 

'Tall guy, bright blue eyes, dark blond hair, Jedi robes, a Lightsaber and looks like you and Leia' 

'That would be him' Luke replied and looked around. 

'Master!' someone yelled and zoomed past them. 

Then a "unk" , a "clunk" and a "umf". 

'Stop, I already have had enough of these hugs' they heard someone yell and then someone laughing. 

* * *

The only thing that he actually could do right now, was awkwardly waving at Luke and his new friend and patting his grown up padawan on her shoulder. 

Who wasn't planning on letting him go. 

Ok, he's fine with that. 

Then he made eye contact with the Physic and the Force told him that she had used her powers to give them a push in the right way.

The creature called a Martian was also in the plot, the Force said. 

It wasn't surprising that his master was also in the plot. 

He didn't have a problem with that, too. 

Not at all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Get ready for a fight and a betting pool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes and two clones, a lantern and Wolverine had a betting pool.  
> Also abba.

**A attack on a prison facility, some days later**

* * *

Darkness washed over him in waves and tried to pull him into the darkness.

The time had come....

Darth Vader. 

His counterpart. 

The Sith was blocking his way out. 

A angry cyborg. 

He had expected that. 

But no. 

An older man with a feral smile and yellow eyes. 

But still with his face. 

His heart was hammering in his chest and he was close to hyperventilating.

'Surprised to see me?' the Sith said with a smile and ignited his lightsaber. 

Then he attacked. 

Luke blocked the attack and shoved the Sith away with the Force. 

' _Father?'_ he asked worried through their Force bond and dodged another attack of the Sith. 

 _'Sorry,I panicked'_ Anakin admitted and ignited his lightsaber.

 _'Tell me about it'_ the two others who were currently fighting their counterparts sighed in unison through the mind link. 

The Sith grinned at them and attacked them with Force lightning. 

* * *

**In a cell in the same facility**

* * *

'They are here' Wolverine said and grinned at his cellmates.

'I hope one of you people is right that the these servants are counterparts from other universes or their greatest nightmares brought to live by the Emperor, because I do not want to win this bet' one of the clones said.

'Incoming!' the other clone yelled and a explosion threw them against the other wall. 

'When I meant blow up the wall, I didn't say: hit it with a wrecking ball!' a woman yelled.

'It worked, didn't it?' someone replied. 

'I believe we owe John money' the clone said. 

'You had a betting pool' the woman groaned.

'Seriously, Logan?' she asked annoyed and Wolverine gave her a big smile. 

'Hey, we needed to pass the time with something' John replied.

* * *

That's also the moment when they started singing Mamma Mia. 

 

 

"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end" someone started and some others joined in. 

"Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul" a blonde woman with the sonic scream joined in. 

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, whoa"  

"Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you" everybody else sung. 

"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go" 

"I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through" 

* * *

Vader growled at his much younger looking counterpart who needed to hide his amusement when the others started singing in the middle of the fight. 

Luke exchanged looks with Leia who shrugged and shot a few soldiers. 

'Did this kind of stuff happen in the clone wars?' he asked. 

'Yeah, sometimes' Anakin replied and he lunged at Vader. 

'Same kind of songs, but not this song' 

'That sounds....strange' Luke replied. 

'Hearing from the one who was with the Rebellion and writing messages on their bombs' Anakin said and kicked Vader in his stomach. 

'And I am mentally fourthy-six and look like I am twenty something' 

'......father' Luke sighs and lifted his lightsaber to defend himself against Vader. 

'You are still lucky to know how old you are....' the lantern replied. 

'Since.. oh...I dunno, I literally deage a bit every time I return from the death' he added and crossed his arms. 

'Its confusing as fuck'

A hooded boy who was called "Robin" or "Dami" by the one who is called Dick, muttered something under his breath. 

'Father would have already gotten us out off here' he mumbled. 

'Without singing' 

'Well, we can't be all Bruce' Red Hood replied laconic. 

'People, we need some cover while getting out of here!' some one said.

Then they teleported out the prison. 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Fear her when she looks into a fire and smiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much of a time line fuckup the star wars universe currently is, is now discovered.  
> The Rebellion meets Kylo Ren and is not impressed, at all.

**Hoth kind of planet..**

* * *

The girl looked very familiar. 

So did the captured Sith wannabe. 

'You don't know the power of the dark side' he hissed at the two spacecops who were keeping a eye on him. 

He also looked a little bit like Han and Leia, that's unsettling. 

The girl was amazed by every thing and looked around in amazement. 

At the Jedi and other beings here. 

Then an angry Leia marched in and shoved the man against a wall with the Force. 

'I don't give a kriff who you are, but you will face consequences!' she snapped at the wannabe. 

Then the wannabe saw a change to call to the thing that is supposed to be his lightsaber. 

He grabbed it and ignited with a growl. 

'Drop the weapon, Crylo' the two spacecops ordered at the same time and they lifted their arms. 

'We do not to hurt you' the Nova said. 

'I want to hurt him' the lantern said and gave the wannabe a wicked smile.

'OK, we will demolish you' the Nova said and shot the wannabe a unsettling grin. 

'Come on then' the wannabe hissed and attacked. 

'I have been fighting far more Jedi at once' 

Then a silence fell.. 

* * *

Crylo turned around when he heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber and that was the thing where Anakin was counting on. 

'Who are you?' The wannabe demanded and lifted his lightsaber. 

'If that's supposed to be a lightsaber, I am a bantha' he replied and smiled at the sith wannabe. 

'Even the non-Force sensitives hear that crystal screaming in there' 

Then their blades clashed. 

The man was skilled in combat, but no competition and he seemed to tap only in his anger and blind rage. 

According to some of the Gl's a so-called "Red ring candidate". 

Or lose-your-limbs-candidate. 

'I am KYLO REN, MASTER OF THE KNIGHTS OF REN!' he yelled and there were three or more snorts heard.

'I don't see any knights of Ren, but I see Jedi, two spacecops and a angry princess' Han Solo said with a smirk. 

'That's a Sith wannabe and a Brat' a blond woman said and she crossed her arms.

'Worse than Demon spawn?' the guy called Red Hood asked. 

'Definitely' the woman replied. 

'Who are you?' Kylo hissed. 

The girl, Rey groaned and rolled her eyes. 

'If that lightsaber isn't a hint, I don't think you have a brain' Rey said and she leaned against a wall. 

Kylo blinked in surprise and confusion. 

'How?' he demanded. 

'Darth Vader is with the emperor!' 

A silence fell. 

'I need you to listen closely and carefully to me' Anakin said softly. 

'I don't give a kriff where you are from, but I will never go back to being the guarddog and puppet of the Emperor'

Tell to everyone who is with him, that he can go to Hell'

Kylo was shocked and then turned to the Physic and the space cop. 

'What about you?!' he snarled and pointed.

'If you want to get stabbed, your brain fried or worse, go on' the man said coldly and everyone in the hallway shivered.

'If you want any good reason why we are here, ask them' 

'Not us, them' 

'I don't give flying fuck if it's Palpy, my counterpart or hers' 

Kylo set a step back and lifted his lightsaber.

'Ever heard of this poem?' the man asked with the hint of a smile.

"She has been through Hell.

So believe me when I say, fear her when she looks into a fire and smiles."

Then he moved faster then Kylo and kicked him in the stomach,when Kylo doubled over in pain.

'I don't fear you, I disgust you' he whispered at the Sith wannabe and confiscated Kylos weapon. 

'What are you?!' Kylo yelled and tried to attack.

'Don't give me too much credit, but I sometimes calculate my actions' was the reply while punching Kylo in the face and closing the cell door after the wannabe stumbled through the doorway into the cell. 

'Damn, can you teach me that?' a man in a pilot uniform asked.

'Pretty please?' 

'Damn, I don't know what they as spacecops learn in their universe and it already tells me one thing: I like them already' the Nova said.

His new friend gave the man a clear eye roll. 

'That's no spacecopthing, that's airforce...Rich' the blonde woman who just joined them groaned while pinching her nosebridge. 

'We learn things there, like Physics, Aerodynamics, firearms, survival, combat, flying and much more' she added. 

'I still like them!' Rich said with a grin. 

 


	7. No Chewie, we don't eat Chewbacca!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three remarkable women in a cell, what would go wrong?

**A prisoncell somewhere.**

* * *

The Amazone has been pacing through the cell for the past few hours. 

'If we had something to unlock the door or to stab the guard' she mumbled.

The older woman who was with them in a cell smiled and pulled a hairpin out of her hair. 

'I have ones with poison' Padme replied and casually put a knife on her bunk. 

'I also have some blasters and more knifes' 

The two other woman watched her in surprise and the Amazonian smiled. 

'Two women I can get behind' 

Then the door opened and a guard walked into the cell. 

And the older woman stabbed him in the throat. 

The guard fell and they started running through the hallways.

'Wondie! Over here!' a woman yelled and the Amazone turned to the cell. 

Then the Amazone smashed the door with one kick and four women got out. 

'Let's go' she then said and started deflecting with her bracelets the blasts of the troopers.

'Here, catch' the woman with the whip said and threw a blaster to Padme who caught it and shot the nearest trooper..

'But I thought that the Legion of Doom was working together with the emperor' the Amazone said.

'We resigned, the Emperor did not respect our standards' the clown looking woman said.

'That are you people hearing from the girl misguided by the Joker' 

'And later in turned out that the pink egomaniac alien and Lex betrayed the Legion' the redhaired woman added and she let plants grow and attack the troops.

'I have seen what they did to your team mates, but also Jedi and the other supers' the woman with the whip said. 

The Amazone froze and cursed, loudly. 

'I know it's hard to believe that your friend did betray you again for power, Diana' the oldest woman in the cell they just opened said. 

'No' Diana said and shook her head. 

'No?' the woman asked with a raised eyebrow. 

'No, I can feel it is not true' Diana said. 

'It's not him' 

'How do you know that?' the woman asked softly. 

'A promise made years ago and I am the goddess of the Truth, I just know that' Diana said and attacked the troopers in fighters fury. 

* * *

'Who is that old lady who is shooting and stabbing everyone?' one of the mutants asked and when he looked through the binoculars. 

'Thats my aunt' Spider-Man replied. 

'She is very scary when she is pissed' 

'This is the moment we are going in, go!' the leader of group said and gestured. 

* * *

'You want more?' the monster asked and was run over by a train. 

'You want more broken bones? Can do that' a human who looked a little bit like the monster said and took another swing at the monster. 

'I hate alternate universes, they give me headaches' the woman called Ivy said and restrained the monster with her plants. 

'This gives me a headache, lucky that the most of us have hard heads' the man had replied with an smile and headbutted his counterpart. 

'This is how it feels when your ears bleed!' the woman known as Black Canary said and landed on the back of the creature who started blasting another woman. 

'Really? Is it the best idea to blast someone who can absorb energy and with that your blasts?' she said and crossed her arms. 

'Is the me of the other universe really this stupid? He has been throwing yellow stuff at me for some hours now' the counterpart said. 

'You can act like a utterly and complete dumbass, it doesn't mean you are really one' the woman who had unleashed her sonic scream when she made a flip off the back of the monster. 

'Thaaaanks, I really don't know how to take this compliment' was the sarcastic answer. 

'Of course you don't' the absorbing woman said. 

Then they moved and knocked the dazed creature out. 

Meanwhile, a wookie was holding a little creature that looked like a Loth cat for a slipsecond. 

Before tentacles came out of its mouth and it tried to eat the Wookie who roared confused and annoyed. 

'No, Chewie! We don't eat Chewbacca!' the same woman said and grabbed the creature that hissed and gave the Wookie a deadly glare. 

'Let's go before your mad counterpart wakes up' she then said and a glowing ship appeared out of thin air. 

 

 

 

 


	8. So you wanna play with magic?

**A Space prison, far away.**

* * *

'So, you wanna play with magic?' the woman had asked the sorcerer with a smile while everything started sparkling, glowing and humming.

'You are far below me, witch' the sorcerer replied and lifted his hand while mumbling a spell. 

Knifes came at her and she smiled. 

'Sognimalf ot ni nurt'

The knifes turned into pink birds and they flew away. 

'That are flamingos' the man in the trenchcoat said dryly. 

'It was the first thing that came to my mind, Constantine!' the magician hissed and she shielded them from a explosion.

'reawrednu llit pirts' she later said and the sorcerer screamed when his clothes disappeared into thin air.

The sorcerer started running away and the woman started laughing. 

'Man, I needed that' she said.

'How far are Mr Miracle and Jade with the signal?' Beetle asked. 

'I hope far enough' Spider-Man replied. 

'They better be' Black Widow said. 

'Oh yeah, they did it' she then said when listening to the comm. 

'The system is activated and the ships are in position' 

'It is about bloody time, these wankers took too long!' Constantine yelled and muttered something about bloody yoga pants and space shit. 

'Language!' Captain America yelled while catching his shield. 

'Don't be surprised, he doesn't listen to that' Super girl said and she threw a soldier across the hangar. 

* * *

**Outer space.**

* * *

'Whose kriffing idea was it to put these two at the same mission?!' one Jedi yelled and she was holding her seat belt with both hands. 

'And I was thinking Skywalker was the worst one' Mace yelled. 

' _Hey! I am in another ship and I can still hear you!'_ was the reply from the Twilight. 

'You are wrong, cupcake' Wildcat replied with smile. 

'Even Atom Smasher can not top this recklessness' 

'Hey, I am here and hearing you!' Al said offended. 

'What? I needed a co-pilot who also can blast shit and knows something about outer space' Captain Marvel said and she turned around to face Mace and the other Jedi. 

'Look out!' Mace screamed and the ship pulled up. 

'Also if I went with Solo in the Falcon, I am pretty sure my Flerken then tries to eat Chewbacca' she said and turned around. 

The ship blasted the TIE's out of the sky and the two pilots high-fived. 

'Ace's to the point! Yeah!' 

_'This is the Falcon, we have- stop it- visual on the space prison'_

'This is the Equinox, we see it too' the co-pilot replied and grinned. 

'About to cause some trouble?' he asked. 

_'Hell yeah,Falcon, stand by'_

_'Flying Fox standing by'_

_'Twilight, check'_

_'Interceptor, standing by'_

'Headquarters?' he asked and activated the weapons. 

'Weapons are standing by, ready to fire' 

_'Wait for the signal of team miracle, stand by'_

A green bright flash lit up the prison after some minutes. 

'It's go time, people!'  Cap yelled and they went in. 

'Be ready to take over the helm!' she told Atom Smasher who nodded and grinned when he prepared to take her place.

The hardest part is about to come. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Batmans great discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Red Hood who somehow has sneaked into the prison , agent Chase and some Shield agents have taken over the command center of the prison and Batman is about to get a lot of headaches.
> 
> Aka  
> The Pain in asses team up to annoy Bruce Wayne.

One of the spaceships destroyed the tractor beam of the space prison and a blast surprised the officers in the control room. 

'There are flying people!' one of them yelled and he pointed.

'Send in the Yellow Troopers' the captain said and one of the officers repeated the command for the troopers.

The captain saw the Yellow Troops leaving the hangar and he didn't exactly see it. 

But he was very sure that he saw the green one of the Rebels smile. 

'The Kryptonian has escaped!' a officer yelled and the captain slammed his fist against a wall. 

They are toying with him. 

A explosion echoed through the facility. 

A bright green light blinded them and the Yellow Troopers were taken down within some seconds.

Then he felt the finger on his shoulder and turned around, slowly.

'What is it, Lieutenant?' he snapped and looked at the man in barely held back anger.

'Hrn, not much for you' the man replied and he lifted his hand. 

'Lights out!' another voice said cheerfully and then it was dark. 

* * *

'Prison break time, bitches!' one of the spies yelled when she pressed some bottons. 

'Listen up mother fuckers, I don't want to fucking die on this thing so you better warn these guys outside'  one of the other superspies/boss of a organization snapped. 

'I have died before, it's no fun' Red Hood said and unsheathed a sword,while the others prepared for the troopers who were trying to take the command center of the prison back. 

'You literally throw these motherfucking things?' the man asked batman who smirked. 

'Yes, and it works' Bruce replied. 

'Believe me, it works damn good' agent Chase replied when she cocked a gun. 

'These things hurt like hell when he starts stabbing people with them' Red Hood said and attacked the troopers who just blew up the door. 

The last one, probably the captain of the troops got stabbed with something and went down. 

Bruce felt a headache coming up when he saw two Jedi, some troops that were definitely on their side and in the far distance Constantine,bickering with Zatanna. 

That's just great, he now only misses the lanterns. 

A loud crash and Bruce turned around to see a groaning yellow trooper, one grinning green lantern and a blonde woman who is called according to the shield agents captain marvel, who high fived each other.

He had spoken too early. 

What he heard from the Shield agents,she is also a pain in the ass and just as reckless as Lantern. 

'This is crazy and weird, but also very cool' the woman said when she knocked the trooper out. 

'It would be more awesome if Corusant, my Earth and your earth didn't merge into some weird shit' 

'I agree with that' one of the two Jedi said, a human man with auburn hair from somewhere in the thirties. 

Bruce pinched his nose bridge, just great. 

Jason bursted out in hysterical laughing when he saw Bruce's expression. 

'He thought that there were just two universes that crossed over' he hiccuped and Bruce groaned. 

'But there are more universes involved' 

Bruce gave the snickering Lantern a smoldering glare.

'Get us out of here and don't try anything' Bruce hissed. 

'Do or do not, there is no try' Jason quoted and they were scooped up into a giant green bubble. 

'That's what Yoda said the whole time in the basement'  he added with a shrug. 

Bruce glared at Jason who innocently smiled at him. 

'Not a single word' he muttered when he saw the wide grins on the faces of the other Earth Lanterns and some other heroes who overheard the conservations. 

'Comm's the greatest invention ever, we have heard everything' one of them said. 

'It was freaking hilarious' 

 

 

 

 


	10. Leia Organa's Big Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff did not go well for the Rebellion, or is it a cover?

The man was brought before Sidious and Sidious saw similarities with his possessed counterpart.

After a spacefight that took the toll on two Rebels. 

'Kneel' the Phoenix hissed and the creature forced the two men on their knees. 

They resisted. 

Then Sidious recognized the other man and a gleeful smile spread across his features.

The Nova Prime. 

A man Sidious had heard only stories about. 

The two of them were holding off the whole Imperial fleet before they got overwhelmed. 

Impressive.

The two most dangerous people in the Rebellion here. 

And they shall break. 

'Take them away' Sidious hissed with a smile. 

'You will break' he said and smiled at the two. 

'Go fuck yourself, Facist' the Lantern hissed while resisting the troops. 

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

* * *

 'Now, step two of the plan to take back our business' the older man said and he smiled.

'Step two' the Lantern besides him said with a grin. 

'I wasn't with step one' 

'He is tough, you know?' a blonde woman said.

'Yes, he is' the man replied and nodded.

'But it is also, he is my partner and friend' 

'I know, but he will not break' the older one said calmly.

Then they nodded at each other and turned to the table. 

'Let's show Palpatine what we are made off' the Lantern said and nodded at the other heroes and Jedi. 

'Princess, If you are ready?' he asked with smile at Leia who nodded and smiled. 

'I got the transmission like what was planned and I have every hallway in the palace and the dungeons beneath the palace in a holo' she started. 

'If we can take out Vader, the Dark Phoenix and Parallax or distract them so long to take the Emperor'

'And with the information both Rider and your partner have provided, we can go through the secret hallways that are used to evacuate the palace' she said full of confidence when she turned on the holo.

'Shade, Obsidian and Shado take the guards near the head entrance, Diana, Black Canary, the handmaiden of Naboo and senator Amidala the Personnel entrance, my brother, father and Fulcrum the Southern entrance, Captain Danvers, Thor and the Lanterns distract and take down the guards on the towers, the X-men and the doom patrol take down the Inquisitors, the speedsters provide a distraction for the troopers, while the Amazons guard the entrances when we are inside and the rest of us take the secret entrances' Leia started and pointed out on the holo where the teams needed to be.

'When are we going to execute this plan?' Han asked and Leia knew that Han wanted to be somewhere in the plan. 

'You can distract the yellows if you want' Leia said dryly. 

Luke stifled a laugh and Han shot him a glare. 

'Sounds like a plan, sister' Diana said with a smile and several Amazons agreed.

'One question' the red haired speedster said. 

'Do we need to make noise throughout the whole city and planet, so that all these troops come at us?' he asked. 

'You people run fast, just distract them so bad that they don't have time to return to the palace' Leia replied. 

'Okay, when are we execute the plan?' another speedster asked while bouncing up and down.

'Two days' Leia replied and a silence fell. 

'Your friends will not break, I know and feel that ' she assured with confidence and determination.

 


	11. I knew Courage like a lover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing and choices are made in the Imperial palace.

**One day before the Attack. In the palace.**

* * *

Something kept the host awake and Parallax' grip on its host was weakening. 

The creature felt the bright light from what the will is from his host, spilling through cracks in his shield of fear. 

 _'Let me out, Palpatine is only using you'_ the man in the cage hissed and in the darkness of his head his eyes were glowing green. 

_'That egomaniac is more dangerous than you think, you stupid bedbug!'_

_'I know what your strongest desire and fear is'_

_'To have a young person as your host, but you fear us'_

_'The Me who is fighting against you, Sidious, Vader and Dark Phoenix'_

_'Haven't you learned from our previous encounter with him, he went through it, crawling, as a dead man walking and now back again as one of the strongest beings of his universe'_

_'He is not afraid of you, you are afraid of us'_

The parasite set a step back in shock and gritted his teeth.

'You are so wrong' it said and it narrowed its eyes towards the man in the cage where cracks started to appear.

 ** _'No, I am right and you are not willing to admit that Sidious is using you'_** the voice of the man grew louder and a storm of emerald energy was unleashed.

_**'You put me in a cage, but no more'** _

_**'I am not a fan of being caged,not in a real cage and not in my head'** _

The cage shattered and the parasites eyes widened when the human smirked without humor.

' **And now I am giving you the boot, sucker'**

 **'Now. I am gonna to put all this power you stole to a good use'** his host continued with a sad smile. 

**'For the Corps'**

* * *

The Dark Phoenix sensed the change of minds and it knew that Jean had sensed it too.

When it looked into the eyes of the woman whose this body belongs too, it saw determination and cracks that started to appear in the wall.

* * *

Vader had sensed the change when he was meditating, it was like a Earthquake in the Force and he knew that it wasn't a good thing. 

The thing with possession is, that sometimes the host gets the control back. 

And now he had faced Jean Grey and Hal Jordan in several fights, he knew that it wasn't a good thing. 

At all. 

Because they are very strong, even without a connection to the Force. 

Vader thought before the fateful meeting that the hosts were weak. 

But the two counterparts proved otherwise. 

The Physic and Lantern were strong in Will and soul. 

Not in the Force. 

His counterpart, Skywalker is strong in the Force and had died on a second Death star... 

Before being resurrected when this happened... 

He had saved his sons live by throwing Palpatine into the reactor shaft of the second death star. 

And there was either no way in Hells that the Jedi Knight wanted become a Sith ever again. 

Vader had sensed the determination to help his family and his allies. 

To save billions of lives. 

But within all three of them,Vader found courage. 

The Courage he used to know. 

For them a good lover. 

For him a forgotten love. 

Vader dropped his head and sighed. 

He was drunk on power and it costed him his friends, freedom, his humanity, family and the courage he once had as Jedi Knight. 

He looked at his lightsaber that was hooked on his belt and closed his eyes. 

What should he do? 

Then he heard a voice behind him and the snap-hiss of a lightsaber. 

'Sidious' Vader hissed and he ignited his own lightsaber. 

'Vader, I am very disappointed' Sidious growled at Vader who took a stance. 

'I haven't known courage for a long time, see this as a reminder that I did know courage' Vader said and he lunged for the Sith. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Go-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious did not foresee that.

**The day of the Attack on the Palace. In the Palace. Some hours before the Attack.**

* * *

Vaders dead body had fallen down and Sidious had hooked his own lightsaber back on his belt, while Vaders head was rolling over the floor. 

Sidious had sensed the change in Vader and knew that it would happen because he had foreseen that. 

It came to him in a dream. 

Sidious frowned and looked around. 

He hasn't seen the other two servants today. 

They probably have left before dawn,because he didn't sense them in the palace. 

* * *

**Elsewhere. Meanwhile.**

* * *

Something happened. 

It felt like a Earthquake in the Force and Luke saw his father spreading his eyes wide open. 

'Vader is dead' he finally said. 

Leia turned around and Han frowned in confusion. 

'But you are....' Han said. 

'My counterpart, Solo' Father said and took a deep breath. 

'He died at the hands of Darth Sidious, but I think there's something else that caused the change' 

Luke concentrated and came to the same conclusion. 

There was something else that was also causing a disturbance in the Force. 

Rey ran into the room and every Jedi meditating looked up. 

'I felt a disturbance' she said while panting. 

'Vader is dead' Lukes father replied and Reys eyes widened. 

'Not me, my counterpart' he added before Rey could say something. 

'Well, that's obvious' she said and sat down on a bench in the room. 

'You are not him, only in DNA' 

Luke hid a amused smile when his father's presence was filled with surprise and relief. 

His father's padawan did not hide the smile,  so did a lot of other Jedi in the room. 

* * *

**Later. Near the Palace. Beginning of the Attack.**

* * *

Everything was ready and the teams were deployed near the gates of the palace. 

The sun went down and cast her last light on the planet before disappearing behind the horizon and buildings. 

Then a explosion hundreds of feet from the palace and alarms started to go off. 

All the troopers left the building and another explosion went off, far south. 

Leia smiled and pulled out the commlink. 

'Now' she said and put the commlink away. 

A few seconds later,the three towers blew up after being under heavy fire. 

Leia saw the two shadow creatures and Shado taking on single handily the guards.

She heard another explosion, far away from the palace and saw Fulcrum, her brother and his father igniting their lightsabers and taking down the guards efficiently. 

 _'The Inquisitors, the gates and the towers are down'_ some one, probably a clone said when she picked up her comm. 

She smiled and contacted the other teams. 

'Go time' she said with a maybe too excited grin in the comm and everything exploded in action. 

 

 

 


	13. Let's get down to business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers assemble!  
> Justice League, Action!  
> Urray, troops let's do this!  
> And Etcetera.

Leia saw Luke and the other Jedi leading the clones while they got assistance from above from the flying people. 

It was also unnerving how much alike General Skywalker with his counterpart and past self was. 

So was at some points the Physic, Jean. 

Leia scanned the battle field when they broke through the secret door and didn't see the two others Sidious kept on a leash.

Rey lifted her hand and shoved some guards away while twirling the lightsaber in her hand.

* * *

**Down in Dungeons.**

* * *

_'Hey! Wake up! Your friends need you!'_ a panicked voice broke through the mist of Hals mind.

Everything was blurred, fuzzy and buzzing.

Dammit. 

Great plan, let's never do this again. 

Then the fog lifted and everything was clear.

Alarms were blaring and explosions shook the building. 

And he was stuck in a pod in a freaking dungeon.

The ring came when he called and the glass was blown away in all directions. 

His counterpart shielding himself from the blast. 

Emerald energy was surrounding them. 

'You know what happens people put you in a cage' the counterpart said with a sharp nod. 

Now, where is Rich?

Also known as the only person who was crazy or stupid enough to follow Hal into this mess.

'But how the fuck did you kick Parallax out?' Hal asked and looked at his counterpart with a single raised eyebrow. 

His counterpart shrugged and shot him a trademark grin.

'Parallax was afraid of what should happened if I broke free, like you did several years ago' 

'You tell me, that freaking bedbug is afraid of us?'

'Jup' his counterpart replied. 

'By the way, your friend is in the cell besides yours'

* * *

 

Good, old times.

'Let's do, troops' Anakin yelled while his troops followed him into the throne room. 

Then a bright green flash and he felt the heat of a fire on his face. 

The Force shrieked in his ear when he recognized the Lantern and his counterpart.

'Traitor!' Sidious snarled at the man who smirked at Sidious. 

'Nope, see it more as I gave a bedbug the boot' the man said with a smirk. 

Sidious lifted his hand to reveal a golden glove and smiled. 

He snapped his fingers and.... 

A silence fell. 

Nothing happened. 

'The laws of the universe where you got that gauntlet do not apply to this madness' Diana said and Sidious cursed and threw it away. 

Then Sidious lifted his hands and send lightning to the Amazon. 

'I am the daughter of a god of lightning, Villain' she said when the lightning hit her. 

Then the last servant of Sidious moved when he commanded her. 

She grabbed the man with both arms. 

'I am not going to live like this, but I am not going alone' she hissed angrily and the Phoenix shrieked when she said that. 

Then she took off in flames and fire. 

Then a explosion and the scream of the Emperor when they were swallowed up by the flames. 

Something plunged towards the ground and Quicksilver catched it. 

'What is this?' he asked and held it up in the air. 

'The artefact that got us in this position, to begin with' the counterpart replied bitterly. 

 

 

 


	14. Prologue: We won.

'So if we destroy this, our worlds will go back to normal?' Luke asked. 

'Yes, it will partly' the man called Doctor Strange replied and Doctor Fate nodded. 

'So what are we waiting for?' someone asked.

'We cannot destroy it, only the Chosen Ones can' Doctor Fate replied.

'Who?' Leia asked and she looked at the artefact. 

'We are busy figuring it out' Doctor Strange said and three probes were flying through the room.

'There are three' Leia said and she looked at the magicians with a frown. 

'Each one from another world, Child' Doctor Fate said. 

Leia nodded and scowled when the magician called her child. 

* * *

'This is it, hm?' Anakin asked with a smirk. 

'Maybe' Jean said with a smile. 

'I think we will encounter each other someday, sometime and somewhere' she added.

'I only hope it is not like this' Hal said and landed between them. 

'Me too' Jean said while picking up the artefact. 

'Let's do this then' she said and they took ahold of the artefact that started to glow.

It started to get brighter and they were blinded by the light. 

* * *

_Several universes went back to normal and several heroes and others were back on their own worlds._

_Because their heroes joined forces to save billions of lives instead of fighting each other...._

_But for some awaits a surprise...._

* * *

**Dantooine. Now.**

* * *

Luke woke up on the ground near his tent, he turned around and smiled at the memory of him fighting side by side with real members of the Jedi Order, his family and several others from other universes.

He got up and pulled his cloak closer around himself. 

It was in the middle of the night and he sighed when looking at the stars.

'Ow, did I get a hangover again?' he heard a familiar voice say behind him and Luke spinned around. 

'Father?' Luke asked in confusion and surprise. 

His father looked at him and looked just as confused as Luke was. 

'Luke?' he replied with a confused voice. 

'Well, apparently we are not done here' someone said and both Jedi spinned around. 

'Master?' Luke heard his father say in bigger confusion. 

'We won and this happened?' 

'Maybe it is the will of the Force, my friend' the Jedi Master said with a smile while several other Jedi appeared behind him. 

* * *

**Fin.**

 


End file.
